Growing up with brothers!
by draco is gorgeous
Summary: Ginny Weasly has always been a bit... well, unruly. Well growing up with six brothers what do you expect! R


"Hurry up! I wanna play Quidditch!"

Ginny Weasly stood at the back door of the burrow staring longingly at the garden she had come to know like it was a part of her.

Being the only female offspring in a primarily male family, Ginny Weasley had strayed away from the norm of the average sixteen year old girl. For instance she didn't wear any make up or paint her nails, and she only wore jumpers and tracksuit bottoms, cast off from her brothers. Never did she opt for skirts or dresses, or horror of all horrors, high heels. No, you wouldn't catch her dead in such a pathetic excuse for shoes!

Neither had she developed any interest in the subject teenage girls usually took relish in coveting over-boys. To her they were friends rather than dating material. There to go climb in trees with, not go on dates with. To play Quidditch with, not share romantic feelings. No, all those silly ideas made her nauseous. Forget being swooped off on some romantic adventure, even the thought of kissing a boy made her feel sick. Now don't get me wrong, our Ginny definitely wasn't a lesbian so don't expect any femslash!

This was probably why she was at the back door before anyone else, waiting eagerly for her brothers. She didn't waste time getting ready and was always first when her family had to go anywhere.

"Come on! " She moaned, getting impatient, "Percy, you can do your hair later!"

The boys she recognised as her brothers stumbled down the stair wiping sleep out of their eyes. Ron was first to enter the kitchen and mumbled something about breakfast.

"You can eat later," Ginny insisted, "just look at that sun! I want to enjoy it while it lasts."

She was right of course; the sun had really gone to town today. Every inch of their gnome infested garden was showered in thick pools of sunlight. It was a sight to make almost anyone forget what they were doing and run outside.

"Ginny, I would exceedingly appreciate it if you would stop bossing us around" Percy looked annoyed.

"Yeah, Ginny! Let Percy have chance for once" said George

"He almost never gets to be bossy" Fred agreed

"So quiet—"

"modest—"

"And laidback—"

"That's quite enough" Mrs Weasley spoke in a distracted manner as the waved her want to clean a pair of maroon socks.

"Didn't see you there mum!" said Ron.

"Let's go!!" Ginny had been stood in the same spot for ten minutes now and was growing irritated.

The troop of red heads ambled into the garden and all choose the positions they wanted to play, with much dispute between Charlie and Ginny, both wanting to be seekers.

The game led the family up until lunch when Ron just couldn't leave his stomach unlined for much longer.

Ginny eat her soup with great haste and retreated to her room, not before slamming her door. She was in a bad mood. If there was one thing Ginny Weasley didn't like it was when a certain Harry Potter came to visit. She had grown up with boys, and been around them since birth. She could easily fit in and keep up, but when a certain green eyed black haired lad was close by, Ginny just couldn't keep her cool.

So when her mum had told her the 'dear sweet Harry' would be staying for the remainder of the summer holidays, Ginny would have burst into tears (if it wasn't so sickening girly to do so.) She just didn't know what to say to him. Hermione had told her to 'just be herself' but surely Harry didn't want a scruffy tomboy!

"But I don't want to be all girly" Ginny muttered to no one in particular.

She flopped onto her bed and stared at her ceiling. "I need to talk to Luna", she thought desperately. "She may be a bit odd but she always cheers up!"

--

Mean while in the Kitchen the Weasleys were all discussing their trip to Diagon Ally tomorrow. Of course none of them had realized that Ginny had departed. Being boys they just didn't notice these things. Ginny knew this and thought it was wonderful and terrible at the same time.

"I need new books" said Percy

"All right" said Mrs Weasley

"I need new robes" said Ron

"All right" said Mrs Weasley

"We need new Dungbombs" said the twins in unison.

"All righ—" Mrs Weasley rounded on them "No! This year you will behave! Did you think I was just going to go into Diagon Alley and buy you dungbombs!

At that sentence a short, raven haired boy walked into the kitchen and grinned sheepishly at the wonderful scene in the kitchen.

There! My first ever chapter of my first ever story!

R&R, well you have already read so I guess just R. Well unless you were naughty and skipped!

Shame on you!


End file.
